


Choose

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, alter egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: "Pick Who Dies", Ambiguous/Open Ending, Collars, Gen, Kidnapped, Mild torture, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt #2, Shock Collars, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Ethan realizes some of the Egos aren't just Mark and Seán being good actors a little too late.*Whumptober #2, Pick Who Die/Collars/Kidnapped*
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973401
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead!
> 
> A little bit of house keeping, just skip to number 3 if you haven't read my other stuff.  
> 1\. I am in the process of looking through my fics and going through and finishing them. It's Just Revenge will be the first one to be finished as it is my longest one and the one that I've put off the longest. Things have been hectic but I'm getting back into writing.  
> 2\. I will be doing all of Whumptober though I doubt I'll get it done in the month of October. These are just short prompt fills to get back into the writing spirit. 
> 
> 3\. *IMPORTANT* I understand these are real people and I never want them in any of the situations I put them in. That goes for violent or romantic situations. I'm taking the characters, not the people. Do not harass any Youtuber about fanfictions. There is no romance in this one, though in the future there might be and there will be similar warnings there. 
> 
> And finally...
> 
> Enjoy.

Ethan was panicking. He knew he was. Anyone would be panicking in this situation. He and Mark had been planning something for Unus Annas that required them to be in an old warehouse. Amy hadn’t been there, thank god, she was home watching the dogs. They had heard a noise, Mark had insisted it was nothing and it felt like only a moment later Mark collapsed and a bag was thrown over Ethan’s head before everything went even darker. 

Now he could see the lights through the bag although it was still on his head. His arms were pinned behind his back by someone grabbing him. Before he had time to process much more the bag was ripped off his head. He blinked against the lights. 

When his vision cleared his stomach dropped. Gagged and tied securely to chairs in front of him were Mark and, “Seán?” Ethan squeaked out. 

The two men seemed to break from whatever silent argument they were having and snapped their heads to him. Muffled protests from both were immediate. 

“Oh shut up,” a static laced voice snapped. Both men tensed in pain for a few seconds before slumping forward. Ethan was able to notice the collars on both their necks. 

Finally he looked around and saw the two others in the room. One looked like Seán with gages, slightly more pointed ears, and a gash on his throat. The other, the one holding him, almost a perfect replica of Mark, but gray toned skin, his aura mostly red. Ethan didn’t know what to think, weren't they just characters?

“What’s going on?” Ethan asked, his voice felt an octave too high but he was doing everything in his power not completely freak out. He didn’t really want to bring attention to himself, but that seemed inevitable. He figured he might as well bite the bullet, not literally if he was lucky. 

“Excellent question Eef,” the person that could only have been Antisepticeye said with a grin. Ethan flinched at the nickname. “It’s almost Halloween you see, and we always like doing something special.”

“And this year,” Dark cut in, earning a glare from Anti, “we wanted to include something a little extra. The audience’s choice.” Dark forced him to turn around with ease, forcing him to face a camera. “So, Ethan, as the audiences’ stand in, and the audience here,” Dark leaned in closer. His breath caused Ethan to shiver. “Choose who dies.” 

Ethan was sure his brain short circuited for a moment. “No, no, no no no,” Ethan tried to get free of Dark but his grip was like iron. 

“You don’t choose.” Suddenly Anti was on his other side, a wicked looking knife pressed against his neck. Ethan stilled immediately. He was vaguely aware of Mark and Seán yelling in the background. “Then we kill you and then both of them.” Anti giggled as he finished. He pressed it harder against Ethan’s throat. He didn’t think Anti broke skin but he couldn’t be sure. 

He looked away from the camera. He couldn’t look at his fans, at their fans and make this choice. He couldn’t make this choice period. “Can, can I talk to them?” 

Anti rolled his eyes but Dakr turned them back around as Anti glitched over and ripped off the gags. 

They both started talking at once. 

“It’s okay Ethan, you’re going to get through this,” Mark hurried to assure him. 

While Seán said, “Pick me, it’ll be okay Ethan.”

“Shut the fuck up Seán,” Mark nearly growled. “Dark, don’t do this. We had an agreement.” 

“Oh shut up,” Anti moaned, both Mark and Seán tensed in pain and this time the gags weren’t there to muffle their pained gasps. 

“Stop it!” Ethan snapped, surprising himself. 

“Anti,” Dark said with an amused chuckle.

“Fine.” He released the button and the two men slumped in their seat. 

“Fockin stop that,” Seán hissed. 

“You don’t give the orders right now Jackie,” Anti smirked walking over to him. He grabbed Seán’s jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze. “He does.” Seán grunted as Anti sharply turned his head to look at Ethan. 

“You wanted to talk? So talk.” Dark shoved him forward and Ethan stumbled a few steps. 

“Aren’t, aren’t these guys just egos? What, how are they here?” Ethan asked first. 

“Oh we’re so much more than that Eef,” Anti cooed, though he appeared to be talking to Seán, since he was still holding him.

“They started out that way,” Mark began, glance nervously at them. Anti was still moving Seán head to look at who was speaking and Dark had moved forward to Ethan’s side, glaring down at Mark. “All too soon our communities made them a bit more solid. Some of the only Egos to be able to manifest outside of us,” Mark returned Dark’s glare, “and it had to be the evil ones.” 

“Everyone loves a villain, heroes are so boring,” Anti drawled, glitching for a moment. Seán tried to jerk his head out of Anti’s grasp but once solid Anti’s fingers tightened and pulled a grunt from Seán. 

“Who are the others?” Ethan asked. He didn’t know this was a thing, and it might not have been the most pressing matter; he just couldn’t focus on this situation without panic threatening to overwhelm him.

“That’s not important,” Dark said, clamping his hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “If you’re not going to ask anything relevant then your time is up.” 

“Which means their time is up,” Anti giggled, moving his hand to Seán’s neck, causing him to choke. 

“Anti, Ethan hasn’t gotten to pick yet. Don’t ruin his fun,” Dark said. He squeezed his hand in warning on Ethan’s shoulder. 

Anti mumbled something he couldn’t hear but let Seán go. 

“You good?” Mark half whispered as Seán coughed. 

“Great,” Seán all but growled. He kept his head down as he caught his breath.

“I-I can’t,” Ethan said, shaking his head. He tried to move away but Dark’s hand kept him still. 

“You have to, the fans want it. It’s Halloween, they expect it,” Dark mused, once again too close to Ethan. 

“Ethan, just choose me,” Seán said, finally looking up. “Anti’s killed me like twice, just do it.”

“What? No,” Mark said, shaking his head. “Dark, we have a deal, if you ignore that then-”

“Then what?” Dark growled. His aura crackled around him and Ethan felt the temperature drop. “I don’t need you, and if Ethan here,” he tightened his grip forcing Ethan to his knees with a pained yelp, “chooses Jack instead then that gets Anti out of my way.”

“Hurtful,” Anti said with a grin. He did not sound hurt or upset at all by Dark’s words at all. 

“And if he chooses you then those weak idiots are out of my way,” Dark finished ignoring Anti. 

“Wait, wait,” Ethan gasped out. “What deal?”

“Dark doesn’t try to kill me and I let him run the other Egos as he pleases,” Mark said. “He gets screen time and power and I don’t have to worry about a coup from him or the others.”

“That’s fockin dumb,” Seán muttered. “Anti and I don’t have an arrangement. I don’t make deals with evil.”

“Eh, eh, ehh,” Anti said glitching over to Seán and pressing the remote. Both Seán and Mark tensed in pain. 

“What are you doing to them?” Ethan finally asked.

“Shock collars,” Dark answered, sounding bored. 

“High voltage for when there’s a lot of bad behavior to correct,” Anti continued. He grabbed Seán’s hair and released the button, keeping him pinned to the back of the chair. “You were sounding a lot like Jackieboy and we don’t need him ruining our fun.” Anti moved behind Seán, twisting his hair, causing Seán to hiss.

“Ethan if you don’t choose, you will all die,” Dark growled. 

“Ethan, it’s okay. Neither of us blame you. You can choose either of us,” Mark assured him. 

Dark hauled him to his feet. “I can’t, I can’t!” Ethan shook his head. 

“Ethan, Ethan look at me, you can. I know you can. You can choose,” Mark said without breaking eye contact.

“Can I… choose myself?” Ethan asked, stalling for time more than actually curious. 

“No!” Everyone in the room seemed to say. Mark and Seán’s seemed to be almost desperate, begging the Egos not to take it seriously. Dark and Anti’s seemed annoyed bordering on angry. 

“Choose now or die first,” Dark said, his aura flared around him. He grabbed Ethan by the throat, lifting him until his toes were barely touching the ground. Vaguely he heard Mark shouting and struggling, Seán was still being held by Anti but was shouting all the same. 

“Fine.” He was an awful person. He knew that. He was going to end one of his friend’s lives. 

“Who?” Dark snapped, tightening his grip. Ethan’s vision was starting to go black as he clung to Dark’s wrist. 

“Seán.”

He heard gleeful, distorted laughter as the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, leave a Kudos and Comment if you did. If you think I missed anything in the tags let me know. If you've seen the Whumptober prompt list and you have any requests for it I'm always open to requests, or if you just have a request, I'm open to that too.


End file.
